


Sudden Touch

by MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Touch-Starved, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo/pseuds/MyChemicalPanicAtTheEmo
Summary: Based off of this post:Imagine Deceit going buck wild the moment that someone touches his hand, nobody has ever held his hand before, let alone without his gloves on. And it’s an entirely new experience for him when one day Roman scoops his hand up, wanting him to dance along with whatever Disney lyrics he’s singing.  The warmth floods through him, its a warmth that he’s not used to whatsoever. So he ends up jerking away, his heart thudding in his chest, while at the same time he’s shaking like a leaf. He doesn’t know how to deal with this, any of this, so spitting out a quick lie he does the only thing he can. He runs.this is also kinda short, sorry





	Sudden Touch

**Author's Note:**

> https://askthesnakesides.tumblr.com/post/185047252188/imagine-deceit-going-buck-wild-the-moment-that

Deceit had been lounging in the light sides common room recently, and with that comes lots of physical contact. Not for him, no, none of them are comfortable with him enough for that. The physical contact is regularly something that either Patton or Roman bring to the others. Cuddles from the father figure figment and romantic dancing from the creative side.

Roman had been dancing and singing all day, not stopping for anything. He hadn’t had a dancing partner yet today though, which is unusual for him. He sees Deceit sitting on the couch in his Relax Time Clothes™, which is just a yellow long skirt, black sweater, and no gloves. It was strange at first, seeing his hands on display, especially since Roman had thought they would look more normal, but no, he has scales all over his hands along with dull claws.

Roman, in a burst of movement, grabs Deceit’s hand and pulls him off the couch. He is suprised when Deceit suddenly rips his hand out of Roman’s grasp, shaking.

He runs to his room, collapsing on his floor after he slams his door shut.


End file.
